My Lady, My Priestess
by monkeymiko
Summary: Musings of the beautiful, undead priestess that opened his heart. She affected him even more than she knew.


My First Inuyasha fanfiction. **WARNING: SPOILERS FROM INUYASHA: THE FINAL ACT AHEAD!** This was inspired by episodes 7&8 of the Final Act. I have always liked this pairing idea, even if there is never even one romantic moment between the two. Anyway, please keep an open mind and enjoy.

* * *

Such a beautiful woman, you were. I often found myself thinking this. You often came and disappeared so quickly, that I almost never got a decent chance to speak with you, to learn about you. The only stories I ever got to hear were ones Inuyasha used to share with us late at night around the camp fire that we had set up in the forest to retire for the evening. He spoke so highly of you, and your unfathomable strength and wisdom. There were even times when I would be having my own troubles with Sango, the woman i have chosen to marry, and he would comfort me. He would make me feel better by telling me that he often made careless mistakes that unknowingly hurt you. I love Sango. I really do. I am just tired of having to be so careful, so sensitive to her. It is not in my nature. She has come so far in trying to change me for the better, and bless her heart for caring about our relationship. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I am destined to be with her, I cannot stop noticing when a pretty woman passes me. That may have been why I couldn't help but notice you.

I remember how Inuyasha spoke of you with such words of love and admiration. We would sit beneath the stars together once the girls and young Shippo had fallen asleep, and talk. He was often struggling with his tormented heart, not knowing whether he should follow you or Lady Kagome. She is a good girl, Lady Kagome. A very good girl, indeed. However, I can't see the comparison. She is my dearest friend, and I wouldn't have the friends that I have today if it weren't for her kindness towards me when we first met way back when. Lady Kagome is beautiful, and smart, and she has come along way since she first fell down the Bone Eaters Well all those years ago. However, you were Inuyasha's first love... and he left you for dead.

Hmm, maybe I shouldn't quite say it that way. He didn't really have a fair choice. Lady Kagome could sense the Sacred Jewel shards along our journey, and Inuyasha developed feelings for her during the time you were gone. Another factor is that Lady Kagome is young and alive.

And, Lady Kikyo, you are not...

Oh, how I wished you were. Your ebony hair was such a gorgeous sight as it swayed in the breeze as you walked slowly towards your goal. Your skin was pale like that of a geisha. I'd imagine it was incredibly silky and soft before your tragic demise. Before your body was reduced to that of clay, you must have been as appealing to all the senses. I would not know how your clay figure felt to my touch. I was not lucky enough to have that experience. Although, i do recall a moment where I was lucky enough to be in your presence if only for a moment or two. After the final battle with Hakudoshi, and my right had had taken in all it could. The last thing i remember before losing consciousness was Sango's tear stained face as she ran towards me in a panic. Her strained voice echoing in my ears. Blood filling up my sight until everything went black and I fell hard against the dirt below me. I woke up later. I was unsure of how much later it actually was. It could have been a few hours, or even an entire week. I remember the surreal reality that came over me as a sharp pain ejected from my right palm, and directly into my chest, inches away from my heart. I remember looking around and only seeing the crackling fire before me. I thought i had finally reached Nirvana and all was peaceful. That's when i heard your voice.

"Houshi-sama." You said to me. Your voice was gentle and still. I turned and saw you leaning a few feet away from me. You had been watching me and taking acre of me while I was unconscious, and while everyone else had left the camp. I looked down and saw that my monk's kimono was pulled down to my hips, and you had covered my entire torso in bandages, covering the nasty scar I received from using my Kazaana against Hakudoshi. It was the first time I was able to speak to the lovely Lady Kikyo in a private environment. I conversation was brief, and mostly involved the idea of me being careful or I would surely fall victim to my own curse before having the opportunity to destroy Naraku. Regardless, I was happy to share that moment with you.

Does that make me pathetic? The once proud philanderer going, as Lady Kagome would say, 'ga ga for a cute girl'? I know Sango made me feel that way, but I was strong enough to tell her my feelings, and we are now going to be wed as soon as this battle with Naraku is complete and my Kazaana is gone for good. I am happy about my choce. Excited, even. However, I cannot seem to shake your image from my mind. My father would have wanted me to marry someone like you. To settle down with a woman of high spiritual ranking like myself. We would have had children and could have taught them all the ways of mink's and priestesses.

It's hard to believe that your demise took place over thirty years before I was even conceived. Even if we both wanted to, there would be no possible way that you could even have children with me. If you were truly alive and had a physical, human body, i would have probably taken you for myself. but, now, you are really gone for good.

It was just the other day. We all watched in horror as Inuyasha took your fragile body to the bottom of the hill and cradled you in his arms as you took your final breaths. I prayed that I could have known what you two were discussing so deeply. I sat beside Sango and cursed to myself how I should have save you like you did just days before then. It was the first time when I felt like I was going to cry. I never let myself cry in front of my friends. I was never taught that it was okay to do that, especially in front of three women. However, I looked down to where you were and saw that Inuyasha was crying. Bawling, in fact. Something he had never done before. That's when I realized that you didn't belong to me. You belonged to Inuyasha, whether you knew it or not.

I was envious, to say the least, of the love that you shared. I wished that Sango would let me hold her every once in a while. All went silent that night when a bright light came forth and took your body out of its physical form. The light came toward us, surrounding everyone in it's harmonic glow. An overwhelming feeling of calmness and happiness came over me. It was the light from your soul that caused me to feel this way. It made me feel confident that I had the ability to destroy Naraku, and live long and happily with Sango by my side.

Now, the days have gone by. Inuyasha is still upset over your death, that is plain to see. But, I also think that he is happy that you have found eternal peace. I am as well. I will continue to live each day. I will never forget about you, Lady Kikyo.

The beautiful priestess who save my life, and opened my heart.


End file.
